


Caught Red Handed

by hwahhyun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, M/M, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Prince Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Smut, Top Kim Jungwoo (NCT), hiiii, once again i cannot write smut for shite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwahhyun/pseuds/hwahhyun
Summary: Yukhei wanted to get away with stealing food for a fellow worker who got punished.For once, he got caught by the prince, who decides to handle the thief himself.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Caught Red Handed

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah  
> i never published any nct-related fanfiction, so yay ig
> 
> do not repost nor make translations without my permission. please and thank you.

yukhei was a thief, to put it simply.

he worked in the palace as a servant for the crown prince himself, kim jungwoo. the next in line to rule.

he never caught yukhei swiping things and never seemed to question anything when something was obviously missing. but yukhei relished that fact, happy to be snacking on the best food from the kitchens and drawing random things on the parchment with the pretty quills. 

today wasn’t any different but for the fact he wasn’t stealing for himself for once but for a fellow servant. yukhei wasn’t sure about all the details, but mark got in trouble for something, leading him to get punished. 

punished, as in no dinner for the rest of the week. yukhei dreads thinking of the other not eating anything, so he promised to get something for him. 

yukhei walked down the empty corridor, hurrying into the huge palace kitchen. he slowly crept inside, ducking behind a counter, peeking from behind it. 

he could see the head cook, lee taeyong, talking with the crown prince. yukhei felt his breath hitch in his throat, panic starting to wash over him. if jungwoo caught him, he was basically fucked and he’d be kicked out.

“your cooking is the best, that’s why i’m asking,” jungwoo was telling the cook. “i know you will be able to make a perfect soup for my father.”

taeyong nodded, bowing. “anything for you, your majesty. i’ll do my upmost best.”

jungwoo smiled, following the cook out the other entrance to the kitchen. after yukhei felt they were far enough way, he left his hiding spot. 

smaller things were easy to steal since he could just pocket them — it’s not like anyone would search through his pockets or anything.

yukhei went to the fridge, seeing a counter of strawberries. nice and small and he could easily fit a few of the smaller ones in his pocket for mark. he opened it, grabbing a handful and stuffing it away. yukhei reaches in again, but froze once the door opened.

he whirled around, clutching the strawberries tightly in a fist, seeing crown prince kim jungwoo. he was smiling, slowly approaching him.

”you’re not the most...” jungwoo started, biting his lip. “...slick about your thievery, wong yukhei.”

he finally reached him, holding out a hand. “give me.”

”i-“ yukhei started, thinking of what to say. “i don’t have anything.”

jungwoo only laughed. “well, if you don’t...”

he slipped his hands smoothly into the taller’s pockets, keeping eye contact with yukhei the entire time. eventually, he pulled out the strawberries he had already stored, grinning.

“you’re also bad at lying,” jungwoo commented. “nice try.”

jungwoo placed the berries on the counter, eyeing yukhei’s tight fist. “i should punish you,” his eyes went back up to yukhei’s face. “right?”

”yes, your majesty,” yukhei said, bowing his head in shame. this wasn’t going as planned. he’ll be back out on the streets by nightfall.

even if it wasn’t that great, he’ll miss servant life — living in the palace, wearing clothes that were considered nice enough, the food. 

”i mean, what do you think you deserve?” the prince asked, a curious glint in his eyes.

yukhei gave him a confused look. why was he letting him _pick_ how he should be punished? something didn’t feel exactly right.

”kicked from the palace?“ yukhei tried. “literally?”

“hm,” jungwoo nodded. “you did break a singular rule on multiple occasions...”

he paused, reaching for yukhei’s first and forcing it open. “i have something else in mind.”

he picked each berry more by one before placing them on the counter with the other strawberries, yukhei feeling his hand tingle wherever the prince touched him with his fingers.

jungwoo’s hands were soft, not rough like his, untouched by hard labour. 

yukhei always noticed how the prince held himself in such a regal way. anyone could tell his was the crown prince, even if he wasn’t walking around in clothes made from the finest silk.

”what else do you have in mind, your majesty?” yukhei asked, his voice small. death, perhaps? he’s known a few people who’ve gotten their heads sliced off for stealing. 

or maybe he’ll just lose a hand, like his father.

jungwoo let go of his now empty hand. “follow me.”

—

they were in a rather long room, several long seats against the wall. above them were paintings of previous kings, their mouths curled in a tight frown as they sat regally in a throne that was once theirs.

jungwoo’s grandfathers.

yukhei would ask why he brought them here, but he was already in trouble and didn’t dare speak. jungwoo looked at each and every portrait for a short time before finally looking back at his servant.

”hands and knees,” he suddenly said. “now.”

yukhei obeyed without question, also bowing his head. 

“all my grandfathers and my father married someone from another kingdom to make an alliance or someone from a high ranking family,” jungwoo started, getting down on one knee to sort of level with yukhei, using a hand grab his chin, forcing his head up. “they would never marry a criminal.”

yukhei wasn’t sure where this was going.

“they would be ashamed if they knew i fell in love with you.”

”what, your majesty?” yukhei spoke, shocked. the prince... fell in _love_ with him? he had to admit, he had feelings for him too, but he didn’t think the crown prince would return his feelings.

“you heard me,” jungwoo simply said. “that’s your punishment. tell them that i’m in love with you. one by one.”

still grabbing him by the chin, he forced him to look at the first ever king. 

“king kim sungho, prince jungwoo is in love with me, your majesty,” he spoke.

”good,” jungwoo purred. “next one.”

”king kim sungwon, prince jungwoo is in love with me, your majesty,” yukhei said. and he kept going until he reached jungwoo’s father.

”king kim jinwoo, prince jungwoo is in love with me, your majesty,” he said. but yukhei was wrong to think his whole “punishment” was over. 

“you did good,” jungwoo said, his voice full of praise. “do you think you deserve something for listening so well?”

he turned yukhei’s head back to face him.

”if your majesty wants me to be rewarded,” yukhei answered.

“and i do,” jungwoo added, smiling.

of all the things yukhei expected to get as a reward for listening, such as something he could brag back to the other servants once he returns to their sleeping quarters, he didn’t expect jungwoo to kiss him.

yukhei kissed back eagerly, melting into the kiss easily. he never imagined it would be this _good_ to kiss the prince. 

he felt the other bite down on his lower lip and yukhei gladly opened his mouth, granting the other access.

he let him take control, easily winning the “battle” between them that was pretty non-existent. he out a moan, which only excited jungwoo more.

eventually, he pulled away, running his thumb across yukhei’s swollen bottom lip.

“you’re a good kisser,” jungwoo breathed. 

“so you are you, your majesty,” yukhei said, making the other giggle.

”you flatter me,” jungwoo retorted, as if he hasn’t heard it enough times. “i’m going to prepare you.”

”what, your majesty?” yukhei asked, confused. ‘prepare’ usually meant getting the prince ready (clothing) for a certain occasion, like dinner or something. that was taeil’s job and plus, what would he need to be prepared for?

the soft hand on his chin disappeared, jungwoo standing up to move behind him.

“i’m going to take your trousers off,” jungwoo told him, his hands resting on his hips.

unsure of what else to say, yukhei simply replied, “okay, your majesty.”

soon enough, his pants were discarded somewhere else, his boxers following suit.

jungwoo reached a hand around, rubbing three of them agaisnt yukhei’s lip, leaning forward so his chest was against his back.

”suck.”

as expected, the servant complied. when the prince thought they were coated in enough saliva, he pulled them out.

soon enough, yukhei felt jungwoo’s knuckle circling his rim, just barely pushing in. 

“try to be quiet,” jungwoo said. “we don’t want anyone hearing us.”

he pushed one finger in into the tight heat. yukhei gasped at the new feeling — he’s ever taken anything up the arse before.

that’s what he meant by ‘prepare.’

jungwoo’s free hand gripping his left hip, keeping him firmly in place, the prince slipping in another finger. 

he made the scissoring motion, stretching him out more than before, searching for a certain spot.

yukhei bit his bottom, holding back a whimper — he was determined to listen to the prince after breaking the rules so many times in the past, but it was growing hard.

especially when jungwoo inserted a third and final finger and also managing to hit his prostate. 

restraint lost, yukhei let out a moan, his body shivering in pleasure as jungwoo repeated jabbed at it.

”quiet, wong yukhei,” jungwoo hissed, continuing his actions. “you were listening so well earlier, do it again.”

”i’m sorry your majesty,” yukhei choked out, a whine leaving his lips as jungwoo pulled out, satisfied.

“you’re ready enough,” jungwoo concluded, starting to remove his own pants. yukhei patiently waited, knowing what was coming next. he never expected getting punished would lead to getting a reward of the prince’s dick up his arse (once again, something completely new to him), but he sure as hell didn’t mind.

the next thing he knew, jungwoo pushed into him. knowing he wouldn’t be happy, yukhei bit down on his lip rather hard, enough to draw blood from his now busted lip. 

“how are you still so tight?” jungwoo hissed under his breath, more to himself. “since you failed to listen to me earlier, apologise to our past kings for being so loud. _one_. _by_. _one_.”

_again_? 

as instructed, yukhei turned his head to the first king, opening his mouth to speak but was caught up by a particularly hard thrust. 

“apologise, wong yukhei,” the prince growled. “there you go not listening again.”

“i’m sorry, your majesty!” yukhei said, his pitch going a bit higher due to the next thrust. 

“not to me, _them_.”

he turned his head to face the first king, managing to finally say something. “king kim sungho, i apologise for being so loud, your majesty.”

then to the second one. “king kim sungwon, i apologise for being so loud, your majesty.”

he kept going, his sentences getting cut off by a low moan more and more. then he finally reached the current king, trying his best to focus on apologising to him rather than the fact he was basically getting rammed. 

“king kim jinwoo, i apologise-“ yukhei cut himself off with a loud moan as jungwoo hit his prostate right on. he felt as if his knees and arms were going to give out below him from the pleasure, feeling a knot starting to build up in the pit of his stomach.

”apologise to my father _twice_ , yukhei,“ jungwoo hissed into his ear. “you’re not listening.”

” _fuck_ ,“ yukhei swore under his breath. “king kim jinwoo, i apologise for being so loud, your majesty. king kim jinwoo, i apologise for being so loud-“ another moan. “-your majesty.”

he felt so close. so close-

“good job,” jungwoo purred. “you’re close, aren’t you?”

”yes,” yukhei retorted, his voice weak.

”you did good. come.”

”jungwoo!” he yelled despite what he was literally told to do. his orgasm hit him like a truck, staining the beautiful, polished floor beneath him. at the same time, he clenched around jungsoo’s dick, making the other mumble several curses as he came as well. 

they stayed like that for awhile, only silence between them before jungwoo pulled out. the prince made a ‘tsk’ noise at the sight of the mess.

”apologise to them for breaking the rules and staining the floor that you’re cleaning up,” jungwoo said. yukhei sighed — here goes a third time.

he started with the first king as usual. “king kim sungho, i’m sorry for breaking the rules and staining the floor that i will clean up.”

and he kept going and going until he was finished. 

yukhei didn’t think anything else would come from that day. he really didn’t. he was sure in for a big surprise when he ended up on the throne beside jungwoo years later after his father mysteriously died. from a thief in the streets, servant to the prince, now a king, he can’t believe he got so lucky. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes (i rushed reading through)
> 
> imma go eat now peace


End file.
